1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toys, and more particularly to a self-propelled toy.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,605,307; 1,762,574; 3,744,182 and 5,713,780 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse self-propelled toys.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical self-propelled toy.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved self-propelled toy and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.